


It's Just the Gas

by Hammocker



Series: After All You've Done [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grinding, M/M, Manipulation, Riding, Sex Pollen, Some Plot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knew that Vaas would never have let him go for no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just the Gas

**Author's Note:**

> My God, this was a pain in the ass to get finished, and ended up being way longer than I anticipated it would be. Totally worth it though. I really like how it turned out, and hopefully others will as well.
> 
> Many thanks to Gaiusan for helping me edit this piece.

With the crack of a shotgun's fire, stone and rubble flew away from the entrance to the ruin. Jason climbed over the remnants, flicking on the flashlight in his shirt pocket as he went. A pedestal stood in the middle of the room, holding a boar idol, and behind it stretched a dark threshold, presumably leading deeper into the ruins. While the idol had not been what Jason had come to retrieve, Jason would never turn down the opportunity to collect such an artifact. The Rakyat only seemed to respect him more and more as his collection of artifacts grew. He stepped towards the boar, glancing around at the crumbling room.

“Hello?!” he called. No response. Of course, Jason had not anticipated a simple rescue. When the native at the outpost had explained his friend's disappearance, every bone in Jason's body had told him that something more complicated was afoot; his prior experiences with the many troubles that plagued the island's people were enough to assure that much. Jason saw little hope for anyone who had been wandering around unarmed in one of the caves for more than half a day. Chances were, whoever had come to the ruins before him was now either dead, kidnapped, or simply a ghost of times long past. Still, Jason could never turn down an opportunity to offer aid to his people.

A chirping from below grabbed Jason's attention, and he glanced down to spy at least three red dots blinking below him, steadily shortening the delay between flashes. As his vision focused, Jason was able to make out the palm-sized, rounded objects attached to the lights. Proximity mines, Jason realized, already much too late to react. The blips became a constant red glow, but rather than detonate, the mines released a thin, white gas that rapidly diffused out of its container.

Jason wheezed as a nearly transparent gas curled through the room, flooding into his lungs as it scurried in all directions. He grabbed his neck as he stumbled through the dissipating cloud towards the dark corridor that loomed behind the pedestal. While he did not feel quite like his body was shutting down, Jason had no interest in staying in a room with potentially lethal gas for longer than necessary. More than ever, he suspected that he had walked into some sort of trap, but he had to have trust for the time being. For all he knew, the mines were not meant for him specifically, but for any potential tomb raiders. Of course, considering the age of the ruins, it was unlikely that the original builders would have placed gas mines as deterrents. No, at the very least, someone in the present had had reason to protect this place.

He pushed forward through the dissipating cloud, coughing as he went. It took less than a minute to reach the tunnel that led deeper, but Jason had no doubt that the damage was already done. Whatever damage the gas was supposed to do. Jason was not yet dead on the ground and he had seen no other corpses lying around so far. Slow-acting lethal poison seemed impractical for preventing entry. But if death was not the intent then what could be the purpose of the gas? Maybe someone was just trying to get him high again, Jason considered with a mental eye roll.

The tunnel led Jason down a path that wound to the left. No chance that it had formed naturally. The route was too uniform and the walls would have been, for the most part, solid stone if not for many, many dents. If someone dug through boulders to make this tunnel, that someone had done so for more than just exploration or mining. The ancient Rakyat people might have made it by hand as a path to a deeper chamber. A particularly determined thief might have spent years digging this tunnel. Maybe it was even built as part of some military operation. In the middle of his thoughts, however, Jason felt a burst of warmth hit his head. He looked around for a source for just a moment before realizing that, in fact, the sensation had not come some crack in the wall housing a ventilation shaft, but had rather bubbled up from his own stomach. Odd, but not too distracting so far. Jason shook his head, hoping that the heat would fade.

Just as Jason was doubting that the tunnel even had an end, he spied white light filtering in farther down. He hurried towards it, praying that he was not hallucinating again. As he stepped towards the light source, he found a narrow opening, just barely wide enough to edge through. He peered down it, squinting against the artificial light, and thought that he could see a sliver of a table with a crate sitting beneath it.

It would be a tight fit, but Jason figured that he could get through the passage and into the room. He turned to the side, mindful of his shotgun, and took a careful step into the passing. 

Jason tilted his head to look towards the room again. It seemed farther than he had originally thought. Almost impossibly far. He might melt before he got there. Jason tried to keep his eyes off the path.

Another step.

Now that he was in the cranny, Jason was beginning to question if entering had been a good idea.

Another step.

Was putting his life on the line really worth just $200 and maybe a trinket? The reward was seeming more and more disproportionate to his efforts as time passed. Besides, people disappeared on the island a lot; there was no chance of Jason ever saving all of them.

Another step.

Maybe it would have been better to just get out of the cave altogether. Forget about the native's friend. He was probably just running a fool's errand anyway.

Another step.

Besides, the air was beginning to feel terribly damp. Every breath Jason took felt less like oxygen and more like tepid water.

Another step.

In fact, the air seemed more warm than anything. As though the heat Jason was producing was starting to add up as it radiated out of his skin.

Another step.

The crevice was narrow enough to retain his body heat, yet small enough to trap Jason in a burning prison of his own making.

Another step.

The heat was all over him. Swallowing him whole. He pressed his face against the wall. The relative cool helped, but the heat still engulfed him.

Another step.

Jason did not need cool for the heat he was experiencing, he realized. What he needed was more complex than just a change in temperature.

Another step.

Jason was suddenly not enclosed anymore, but the heat had stuck to his skin and was pulling out so much sweat that Jason was starting to fear dehydration. He looked around, and found several tables surrounding him, some with crates on them, some with computers. He glanced back at the passageway. It looked so brief now, barely more than a few yards. His head must have been acting up again. It was still acting up, in fact, even worse than before. The heat was starting to pool away from his head, flowing lower. Right to his crotch.

He shook his head in a vain attempt to refocus himself. His grip on the weapon he carried loosened as sweat poured from his palms.

“Hey, Jason.” 

The shotgun slipped out of Jason's fingers, clattering to the floor and just out of his reach. Everything fell into place all at once in Jason's mind, the estranged Rakyat, the gas, the heat, and now that damn smug Hispanic accent. Jason cursed himself for not seeing this coming despite the gas and the overwhelming heat. No way would Vaas have let him get away after the first time this happened without some kind of plan to jump Jason again sooner or later. Reluctantly, Jason swiveled his head towards where the voice had come from.

There Vaas stood, leaning against the right wall and eying him as though he were trapped game. He was unarmed, or at least it looked like he was unarmed. Jason really hoped that he was unarmed. If any time was a bad time for Jason to get a fever, this was it.

“God fucking dammit,” Jason muttered under his breath as he finally crumpled to the floor, only barely managing to hold himself up on his knees.

“Liking the gas?” Vaas inquired, padding towards Jason. “Turns out, it's simple, nothing to it at all. Packs a fucking punch too. Oh, yeah, and Jason-” He knelt down to grip Jason's chin and force their eyes to meet. “-if you don't get off within the next couple of hours, your balls could pop. And, you know, I wouldn't even wish that on you. I mean, I'd blow your brains out, yeah, but I'm not a fucking monster.” Vaas released his hold, standing back up, and backing away a few steps from Jason. “And I think I might just help you with that. If you wanna let me.”

Vaas' words had not quite registered in Jason's drug-addled mind, but the message was clear enough.

“You expect me to-” Jason wheezed before he could finish, “After what you did last time, you seriously want me to let you have your way with me?!”

Vaas let out a sigh and stood up, allowing Jason's head to loll forward. “No, no, no, no, no, Jason, it's not like that. I swear to God, Jason, do you not pay any fucking attention to me when I'm talking?!” Vaas knocked Jason off balance and onto his side with a heavy strike from one of his boots.

“You were my bitch- well, you're still my bitch now, but you've got a choice this time.” Vaas crouched down next his victim, smiling again without looking directly at Jason. “You ask me for help and we have a bit of fun. You get off, I get off. Or-” He tilted his head downward to lock eyes with Jason. “-or you tell me to fuck off, I go, and you never get to have any kids. Your decision, hermano.”

“Fuck you!” Jason spat. “I don't- I don't need you to-”

He cut off as Vaas shoved a hand over his mouth and held his jaw closed.

“Trust me, Jason, you're not going to get anywhere jerking off,” he said, moving his hand upward. “You-” Vaas put two fingertips between Jason's eyes, “-need to get laid. Quickly.”

Jason did his best to glare at Vaas despite his deteriorating capability to move of his own volition. If Vaas was lying, this whole ordeal would turn out to be humiliating, sure, but if he was telling the truth, the consequences would be more devastating than any form of embarrassment. Jason was not going to take that chance. With a final ounce of effort, he rolled onto his back, arms and legs spread out around him. “Okay. You win. Do it.”

“What's that?” Vaas turned an ear towards Jason. “Speak up, balbuceador, I can't hear you.”

Jason squeezed his eyes shut before speaking again, “Vaas, please, just fuck me already. I need it.”

A warm hand stroked Jason's cheek as Vaas spoke, tone lower than usual. “I knew you'd do the right thing, Jason, tú poco sabelotodo.”

Face burning with the raw desire seeping up through his veins, the relative cool of Vaas' flesh served as both relief and torment as the pirate leaned forward and nuzzled lightly against the side of his face. 

“I wanna see you this time, hermano. I wanna look at your pretty boy face.” Vaas' words were only breaths now, running softly against Jason's jaw. “Open your eyes, Jason. Come on, open them for me. It's okay. There's nothing wrong with my face, I promise.”

His expression contorted further. Jason could feel sweat beads running down his forehead and neck. He tried to pull his neck away. The last thing he wanted to see while having sex was Vaas' smug grin.

A firm hand gripped Jason's arm and clinched around it as Vaas shouted. “Open your fucking eyes, or I'll cut them out of your head!”

As he made an effort to steady his breathing, Jason forced his eyelids to retract from where they obstructed his vision. Before him, Vaas' expression morphed from a hard glare with bared teeth into a subdued smile. For a moment, Jason could have even sworn that he spotted adoration somewhere in Vaas' gaze.

“There he is.” Vaas said, staring down at Jason with a toothed half-smile. “You got eyes like my sister, Jason. Yours are prettier.” His gaze began to wander down Jason's abdomen.

“Prettier?” Jason echoed without a second thought.

Vaas' eyes snapped back up to Jason's face with a blink. “Fuck, yeah,” he said with a quick nod, “You're a hell of a lot prettier than her, blanquito.” Much too slowly, Vaas pushed Jason's shirt up towards his chest with one hand as he caressed to uncovered flesh with the other. “Even if you don't have tits, that's okay, don't worry, I don't mind.”

That was new. Vaas really thought he was “pretty?” Jason had never been called pretty in his life. Well, except maybe a few times by Oliver and Riley when they were all too drunk to care about the exact words that came out of their mouths.

Without preamble, Vaas repositioned himself to that he sat directly on top of Jason's groin with a slight backwards lean, balancing himself up by his knees. Vaas let out a satisfied “mm” as he rotated his hips against Jason experimentally. A shudder forced its way out of Jason's mouth in a shaky breath at the desperately needed contact.

“Comfortable, blanquito?” Vaas asked, pausing the motion.

“Damn it,” Jason breathed.

“That's not an answer,” Vaas said, “I need a real answer. How the fuck am I supposed to know you're okay if you can't even answer a simple goddamn question?”

“Keep- keep doing that.” Jason managed.

“What? Doing this?” Vaas asked, starting the gyration once again. Much too slow, though, not enough for Jason.

“Yes, dammit, just more.”

“Greedy little bitch, aren't you?” Vaas laughed. Despite his teasing, though, he jumped to comply. What had been a slow and steady pressure become a rough grind. Jason gave a drawn out groan. He had had lap dances before, but only a few with actual contact, and certainly never with a particularly muscular male dancer. The friction and the pressure mixed to create a sensation that had to be up there with hang gliding and smoking really good marijuana in terms of amazing. Vaas had weight to him, unlike the borderline anorexic strippers Jason had experienced on his trips to certain foreign regions. in fact, he had enough weight to prevent Jason from pushing him off. The thought enticed Jason, though, he could not place why.

“That gets you going, eh? Haven't even gotten your clothes off and you're already a desperate fucking slut.”

Jason lifted his head up, his mouth open as though he wanted to protest. If his dry mouth had not stopped him from speaking, however, the sight of Vaas working off his sleeveless shirt did.

Jason had already figured that Vaas was big, but seeing him without his tank top only showed off just how enormous he was. Considering how easily he held Jason down, Vaas had to be at least 200 pounds, and it showed on both his pectorals and abdominals. Not an ounce of fat shined through on his broad figure. Scars from bites, scratches, bullets, and knives were scattered Vaas' front. His body hair was in-tact, but not so thick that it obstructed the view of Vaas' skin. Yet no tattoos. Jason had always assumed that Vaas' tatau was hidden by his shirt.

“Something got your attention, Jason?” Vaas asked, breaking Jason from his thoughts.

Once again, Jason had no good answer, leaving him to glance from Vaas' eyes and back down to his abdomen repeatedly.

“Y'know, this is just not fair. If you get to stare, I do too.”

Vaas reached down and Jason felt his shirt being torn upwards, just enough so that he heard the seams give a slight snap, but not enough for them to rip.

“Lift your fucking arms, cabrón, I am not going to lend you my best shirt.”

A wave of disgust flowed through Jason, and yet he made no hesitation in complying with Vaas' order. 

“Oh, now he decides he wants to play nice,” Vaas snickered as pulled Jason's shirt up and over his head. He wasted no time, pressing his hands against Jason's chest, sides, and abdominals in a rapid, rough massage. “Fuck, white boy, look at you. You're not a soft little chew toy like when we first met.”

Was that admiration in Vaas' tone? Were Jason not distracted by the sparks of pleasure induced by Vaas' rubbing he might have taken more time to wonder. “Hurry up, dammit.” Jason said through gritted teeth.

The rubbing stopped completely. “Oh, I'm sorry, is my foreplay bothering you?” Vaas asked, sitting up on his knees, pelvis just above Jason's, “What the fuck kind of manners do they teach you in California?”

“Bastard,” Jason hissed.

“I mean, is sticking your dick in a hole all they taught you about sex? Because, man, that would really fucking suck for you. Don't worry, though, don't worry, we're gonna have more fun than that.”

Vaas was still talking, but Jason could no longer hear. Unable to hold back, Jason bucked his hips to rub his clothed erection against Vaas' ass. He knew he had made a mistake as soon as he heard Vaas go quiet.

Vaas looked down at Jason's hips before his gaze wandered back to Jason's face. “You trying to tell me something here, hermano?” he asked. “You think you wanna take charge? You think you want me to take it up the ass?”

“That's not-” Jason was cut off as Vaas grabbed his throat and squeezed.

“Let's- let's makes something very, very clear here, Jason.” he said, smiling. “Between the two of us, you are the bitch. Not me. I fuck, you get fucked.” Vaas released Jason's throat from his grasp. “And you know, you have it easy. You just have to lie there and let me pound your ass and you're happy. I'm putting in all the fucking effort! All you're doing is saying yes.”

“I never said yes!” Jason cried out. He could feel tears running down his cheeks and onto the floor. No one should have ever felt this much need for anyone, least of all Jason. All he could do with the drug firmly in his system was verbally deny the sheer, primal need for Vaas to tear his khakis off and fuck him like an animal.

Vaas let a full-throated laugh. “Never said yes, he says! That's really fucking funny Jason, you should write that down. Seriously, though, you begged, la suerte está echada.” He pushed himself off of his knees and stepped over Jason.

After another too long pause, Jason felt his pants being hauled downwards along with his briefs. He let out a moan at the friction created, and a shudder as his cock hit the open air. In moments, his entire lower half was bare, leaving him exposed to Vaas' ever-present gaze. Jason tried not to look at Vaas' face, at the eyes looking him up and down like a piece of game, but he could not keep his own stare from wandering. He did his best to focus on Vaas' bare chest rather than the hunger written on his face.

The mutual staring went on for a few moments before Vaas knelt between Jason's legs. “You know, Jason, it's weird,” he said, finally working his cargo pants down over his hips. “I don't even want to fucking kill you right now, and I- I always want to kill you. It's instinct for me, like fucking breathing, but no, not right now.”

No briefs or boxers or anything, Jason realized as he tried not to watch Vaas. He wondered if Vaas had been going commando every time that they had seen each other. More disconcerting, however, was the unusual layer of skin covering much of Vaas' cock, only just giving way to reveal the swollen head.

“Is that what a foreskin looks like?” Jason asked under his breath, immediately regretting his outburst.

Vaas blinked before looking from his own length to Jason's. A wicked grin crossed his lips, “What the fuck happened to yours?”

“Oh, fuck you, you know what happened.”

“No seriously, did someone drug you and cut it off?” Vaas asked, practically giggling out of the corner of his mouth.

“No!” Jason cried back, suddenly very aware of the blush covering his face, “I- I just haven't had one for as long as I remember!”

“My God, he's never had a foreskin. A foreskin, Jason, it covers your dick when you're not using it.” Vaas reached down and easily slid the skin over the head of his erection to demonstrate. He let go off the skin, and it gradually pulled back on its own.

Jason wrinkled his nose at the sight. “I know what a foreskin is! I don't need a damn lesson!” Jason snapped, “I just- I didn't think it would look like that- on you.”

Vaas raised a suggestive eyebrow, “How long have you been thinking about my penis, Jason?”

“I don't!”

Vaas only laughed, a sound that Jason would not be getting used to anytime soon.

“You are very lucky, Jason Brody, 'cause right now, I want to fuck you 'til your screaming more than I want to fuck with your head.” He grabbed Jason's legs as he spoke and dragged the smaller man down so that they almost touched. “Put- put your legs around me, Jason, please.” Vaas quickly requested.

With no more dignity to sacrifice, Jason complied, shifting his lower legs so that they wrapped around Vaas' lower back, holding himself in place.

“Perfecto, jodido perfecto, blanquito. Now you're getting it,” Vaas said, “You see? We can play nice, I don't always need to kill you. Just most of the time.”

Was Vaas- cooing? His tone was nothing Jason had ever heard from Vaas. The closest comparison Jason could think of was the voice he had used while forcing a ransom video out of Liza.

“I brought lube too,” Vaas declared, producing a tube of said substance from his pocket. “I know it doesn't feel so nice when somebody just uses spit, and I have a lot of stuff just, y'know, lying around-” As he spoke, he gradually squeezed the gel onto his fingers, keeping his stare firmly fixated on Jason's eyes “-and I want you, and I know you're not gonna believe me, I want you to be comfortable.”

“So- you have been on that end?” Jason asked after a pause, speaking without a thought once again.

Vaas blinked before tossing the tube aside and using his freed hand to rub his forehead. “Oh my fucking God, Jason! And you were being so cooperative, Jason, so nice. Now I almost want to kill you again. Do you know how fucking hard that makes it to do this?”

Not a moment too soon, Vaas reached a hand down and pressed a slick finger into Jason.

Jason grabbed at the floor, trying to grip at something, anything. He needed more. He needed to tell Vaas he needed more. “Oh, fuck yes!” he cried. “Keep going, please! Please...”

“Beautiful, Jason, scream some more, I love it,” Vaas said, pressing a second finger into Jason and starting to scissor them both.

In a last ditch effort to relieve some of the pressure, Jason reached up and grabbed Vaas' shoulders, digging his nails in.

“Come on, Vaas, you know I need this.”

“Oh, yeah, I know,” Vaas said hurriedly. “I knew that when I saw you, and hell, I knew when I set those mines up too, but come the fuck on, Jason, you really think I'm gonna give you what you want just like that?”

“No, not-” Jason was cut off by his own groan. There was that third finger. He was ready, so ready.

“See? You can be smart when you use your head,” Vaas said, pressing the digits further into Jason, expanding and contracting them slowly, and talking, always talking the entire time. “I mean, I know you're really fucked up on that stuff right now, but I've been on heavier shit and I don't get too stupid usually. Well, not usually anymore.”

Tears were pricking in the corner of Jason's eye. He knew it was not what he needed, and would not be satisfying, but he needed to ease the burn. Jason reached up and palmed at his cock, letting out a helpless moan as the friction only seemed to make him want even more intense stimulation.

The fingers stopped their ministrations, and Vaas grabbed Jason's wrist, prying his hand away. Vaas clicked his tongue. “You were doing so well, Jason, you know that?” he sighed. “I should slap you for that, but, no, you know what I'm gonna do?”

After a moment of waiting for Vaas to answer his own question, Jason finally shook his head.

“I'm gonna fuck you, 'cause you asked, and whined, and fucking begged for me to take care of you so you don't have to.” Vaas gave a laugh. “And that's- that's perfect, blanquito, in fact, it's great; you have to do it more often. ”

The fingers were gone suddenly, prompting a whimper from Jason.

“Do something for me, Jason, okay?” Vaas whispered to him, “Do what I say, and I'll fuck you. Promise.”

Jason looked up at Vaas' face. Some sweat rolled off of his forehead, but otherwise he seemed almost composed, at least compared to Jason himself. Jason could practically see himself: flushed a deep red, hair sticking to his skin with sweat, eyes half-lidded, and mouth ajar as he tried to catch a breath. Completely degraded from his warrior self, his body served as little more than a means to an end for both of their carnal desires. Worst of all, though, Jason was loving every moment. He nodded.

“Look me in the eyes. I want you to know exactly who's fucking you.”

All things considered, Vaas' demand could have been worse. Jason kept his eyes firmly on Vaas', and within a moment he felt the slick, bulbous head of Vaas' cock pressing against his entrance. Vaas broke his gaze briefly as his eyes flickered close and he let out a shudder, reaching down to grab hold of Jason's leg.

Jason barely remembered to keep his eyes on Vaas as he let out a desperate groan. Vaas slid in further, forcing Jason to curl his toes and claw at the floor in an effort to tolerate the overstimulation. At once he was being hit with both a splitting pain, just like the first time Vaas had taken him. The sensation could only be described as being torn in half from the inside out, but in a way that did not bother Jason so much. In fact, it almost felt good, as though he had needed the feeling for a long time and was only now just being introduced to it. Vaas had done this to him once before, but it was clear that he was working to allow Jason to feel less like a victim and more like a partner. Whether his actions came from a place of sincerity or manipulation, Jason would never complain about being put through as little pain as possible.

Just as Jason was feeling almost comfortable with the intrusion, Vaas interrupted his train of thought, muttering, “Wonderful, Jason, fucking wonderful.”

Vaas wrapped his hand around Jason's shaft and stroked as he started to pull out. Were it not for the gratifying distraction, Jason might have stiffened up, trying to keep Vaas inside. As it was, he moaned and wondered whether the moisture on Vaas' hand was lube or his own precum. Either way, the gesture was appreciated. 

As grateful as Jason was for Vaas finally getting to the point, though, he could not help but think that the action so far was a bit slow. For someone who Jason knew very well could pound him into a stupor, Vaas had set a slow and steady and torturous pace. He was at least feeling pleasure as Vaas slid in and out, but it came so slowly. Jason needed more than this.

“Vaas, go harder, I can take it.”

“No, no, hermano, we gotta do this slow, ride it out. This is just your second time doing this, and the way you are, you might come if I just touched you a little more than I am. Besides, I don't want to tear you up again. That's not gonna be fun for you or me later.”

“To hell with later, I need you to go harder now. I won't come. I can't come yet. Not enough...”

“Sh, sh, Jason, have a little fucking patience, you bitch.” Vaas hissed.

For what felt like a full ten minutes, Vaas continued at that god forsaken pace. Push in, wait, pull out, wait, push in, over and over and over again. Always too slow, teasing at the stimulation Jason needed. Jason could barely even push back with Vaas gripping his calves. How Vaas was holding himself back was a mystery to Jason. He was positive that they would both appreciate something a little rougher.

“God dammit, Vaas!” Desperate for a faster pace, Jason grabbed Vaas' shoulders as the larger man pulled out, and hauled himself so that he could could sit up, unlatching his legs from Vaas' back as he went. To his surprise, Vaas complied, releasing his legs without resistance. If Jason was feeling more observant at that moment, he might have said that Vaas' gaze had morphed to look pleased, even amused then. Still assuming that he might be met with resistance, Jason tackled Vaas and forced him onto his back.

“You know, Jason, you could've just said “Hey, Vaas, lie down, I wanna ride you,” but, fuck it, I am not going to pass on this.” Vaas grinned up at Jason as he spoke, bringing his arms up and folded them behind his head at the same time.

After shooting a brief scowl at Vaas, Jason briskly straddled the other man. He had no intent of asking his mortal enemy for instructions, so he made do imitating the few times Liza had ridden him. Positioning himself so his hips were adjacent to Vaas', Jason reached down to hold Vaas' cock in place as he lined himself up. The grin Vaas was giving him made it nearly impossible to keep his eyes on the other man's, but Jason's determination kept his gaze steady. After a moment of prodding in the dark, Jason finally managed to sink down onto Vaas.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Jason gasped. He made no delay in setting a rapid, unhinged pace, determined to wipe the smirk off of Vaas' face. This position was a vast improvement as far as he was concerned. Everything was up to him. The angle, the speed, hell, Jason could even slow down for a few seconds at a time, teasing himself into a heightened arousal and a greater appreciation for each individual time he pressed Vaas in and out of himself. The only thing he could not dictate was when Vaas would buck his hips to meet Jason halfway, but Jason could live with that. Yet, despite the power he finally held, he felt barely any closer to an orgasm. Jason hoped his inexperience was not showing in his method.

“C'mere, Jason,” Vaas said, sitting up, and reaching his hands around to grab at Jason's ass. “That's fucking great, but you're not gonna get off like that, not on that stuff. Let me- let me do a bit.”

Too worn out to argue, Jason wrapped his arms around Vaas' neck and rested his head on one of Vaas' shoulders. Before he knew it, he was being lifted very slowly upwards, Vaas dragging himself out of Jason. For a moment, Jason worried that they might return to the same sluggish pace from earlier, but just as he could feel the head of Vaas' cock about to pull out, Vaas slammed into him, the entire length forcing its way into Jason all in a single second.

“Oh, fuck!” Jason shouted, clawing at Vaas' shoulder blades.

“Yeah, that's nice, eh?” Vaas half-laughed, half-gasped.

“Keep doing that. Harder,” Jason demanded.

A laugh from Vaas followed by another hard snap of his hips. Jason cried out, trying to spread his legs, trying to invite Vaas further in.

“Let him have one ride, and he thinks he's in charge,” Vaas said, continuing his hard, slow thrusts.

Jason would have fallen off of Vaas' lap were it not for the grip on his back. His knees were weak, he was only barely holding onto Vaas' shoulders, and his head was lolled to the side.

All the while, Vaas muttered to him continuously, “Come on, Jason, you can do this. You didn't need to be touched last time, you can come just like this, go on.”

At last, his arms fell away from Vaas and hung limply at his sides. His jaw hung open, allowing every whimper and every little noise to spill out as saliva dribbled down his lip. He let out a long cry and shook like a twig in the wind as he spilled his orgasm onto Vaas' chest.

Vaas smirked at his completion. “There we go.”

He shifted the angle slightly and started ramming into Jason hard and fast. The sensation was pleasant, but Jason's perception was so foggy that he barely registered it. A weak moan escaped his lips as he felt a warm fluid flow through his insides before some of it was dragged from him as Vaas pulled out. Vaas held him then. Really close. Too close for comfort. Yet Jason felt his head loll onto a warm shoulder. Beyond the sweat, Vaas' skin carried a rich, yet pungent odor, somewhere between spice and raw cannabis. And he just held Jason there for a while. Time passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours, maybe days. Jason had no sense of time anymore so it did not really matter to him either way.

“So this is why you let me escape?” Jason finally asked. His breath was steady, but the sense of debauchery stuck to him like the smell of his own pheromones mixing with Vaas' distinct musk.

Vaas shook slightly as he snickered. He pushed Jason back, still balancing the smaller man on his lap, so that their eyes met as he spoke, “I can't fuck you if you're dead, Jason. I mean, I could, but that would be creepy and fucked up and I don't want to.”

Jason rolled his eyes, mouth barely moving as he replied, “Standards. Wow. Didn't know you had those.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Vaas said quickly, putting a hand on Jason's cheek. “My point is, Jason, you'd be fucking dead if I kept you around last time. I'd've had to shoot you or put you in a cage with a leopard or, God fucking help us both, hand you over to Hoyt. I don't want to do those things, Jason; I don't want you to be dead- yet -so I let you get out. Simple.”

“If you only wanted to have your way with me, why are you still here?”

“You haven't been fucking listening to me again, Jason, I told you: I want you to be comfortable. At least, when we do this. ” Vaas' eyes shifted to the side and he sighed through his nose, “Yeah, the first time was fucked up, but I can do better, trust me.”

“What the hell do you care about me?” Jason huffed weakly, “Why don't you just fuck someone else?”

Vaas gave a full throated laugh. “Fuck someone else? Jason, you don't get it, do you? I want to fuck you. That's why I brought you here.”

“Why?!” Jason barked.

“Because I like you. I respect you. You're on my fucking level,” Vaas' eyes went wide as he grinned, “You're like me. And if we stay close, the jungle has room for both of us.”

“Fuck you. I'm nothing like you.”

Vaas shook his head. "One of these days, Jason, I'll make you see," he promised

No words came to Jason for a moment. He had already denied Vaas' claim, what more was there to say? What was he supposed to say to _that_? There was no changing this psycho's mind.

“I'm going to kill you Vaas,” Jason said, tone was strong and controlled.

“I won't lay down and let you, blanquito.”

“Then I expect a war zone when I come for you,” Jason challenged.

Vaas smiled then. The expression was so unexpected from Vaas that Jason would have flinched had his lack of energy allowed. He had seen Vaas grin and smirk and sneer at him, but never really smile like he was now. Vaas no longer looked especially evil. His brow curved upward, his eyes were narrower than usual, and Jason saw just the slightest hint of teeth between the middle of Vaas' lips. Jason had never even considered that Vaas could look so familiar.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that,” Vaas said with a slight nod as he allowed Jason to slump back over his shoulder.

For a moment, Jason almost felt a pang of regret. Why would he want to kill Vaas? Vaas, the man who was nothing like anything Jason had ever seen, who pushed Jason to his limit, thereby making him stronger. This man who could still look so human.

Jason reminded himself of exactly what Vaas had done to him and his friends. Grant's death. Liza's torture. Keith's... Jason shuddered at the thought of exactly what Vaas had done to Keith by selling him to Buck. Vaas was evil in every way imaginable, and he had to be stopped. The last thing Jason should have been feeling was sadness. He should have grabbed the shotgun he had dropped and ended this whole ordeal right there. Yet he stayed where he was, embraced by Vaas, and, for a little while, things were okay just the way they were.


End file.
